A Real Life Movie
by NewGirl08
Summary: Gendry Waters... welcome to the 76th Hunger Games. Feeding my Gendrya feels. Don't mind me. A oneshot and Mockingjay Spoilers!


Gendry smiled…

The chorus of giggles that came from outside the door and the yelps of happy pets greeting their masters was a dead giveaway that the girls were home, that and the fact the weirdly enough he could tell when Arya was home by the sound of her driving: full speed ahead, pulling the breaks at the very last minute. Typical Arya; always in a rush only to stop whenever she wanted giving you whiplash.

Gendry smiled… It was Monday Night so that meant sleepover at their house, meaning Gendry sleeping in theirs… the girls.

He was officially down to the last four classes in his academic life, no more degrees for him, one was enough. Always the eternal misfit Gendry never rushed nor seemed comfortable inside the dorms so when he was a freshman he decided to rent a house near the campus in order to get some privacy, Jon even chipped in resulting in them living together which was great… the problem with Jon is that with Jon came Rob and with Rob came Theon and with Theon came college party central. Monday nights where famous for Monday Night Football so in order to graduate Gendry kicked himself from his own home and bunked with the girls (More than one night a week but tonight that's not the issue).

"Oh my God! Will you guys drop it already? You're ruining the movie!"—Sansa moaned walking into the apartment.

"Isn't that the whole point of the movie? To create a debate amongst the audience?... Hey G, burning the midnight oil?"—Margaery asked following the redhead inside the living room. Gendry just shrugged with his nose buried in his books. If Theon highjacks his house into a gambling / sports palace; Gendry turned the girls living room into his library.

"A debate on politics and human nature. Not on who the leading lady should end up with"—Sansa retorted.

"Who she ends up with is exactly a debate on politics and human nature. Jesus Sans, aren't you studying psych? "—Again, Gendry remained silent but you could see him smirking. Arya could produce an argument out of anything in order to piss her sister off.

You see… Sansa and Margaery took a year off to travel and started college the same time as Arya. None of them found the appeal of joining a sorority (although Margaery was a prominent fixture at parties) so they as well bought a house together. In the end if Theon had Monday Night Football, Gendry had "'crunch into one night all that your mind needs to retain for a whole week' night" and the girls had Monday Movie Nights; giving him the apartment all to himself. It all worked out perfectly.

"What did you guys see?"—Gendry asked finally looking up from his book and cracking his neck do to hours of just sitting and reading.

"Mockingjay Part 2…"—Sansa replied plopping next to him on the couch "Well at least I did. These two wiseasses just talked through the whole movie"—

"First of all; Language Starky…"—Margaery scolded in a playful tone also sitting in the couch making her somewhat sitting over Sansa's lap since Gendry huge frame and books filled most of the space. "… and second of all I enjoyed it too, it's just that… well; I agree with Arya. Sometimes Hollywood tends to ruin a movie and it realism in favor of a happy ending"—

"It _does_ have a happy ending. Duh, a happy family? Having a picnic on a prairie?"—

"That's where the whole horseshit comes afloat"—Arya's voice shouts from the kitchen. Gendry tries to turn his head so he can see her but he just sits and listens to her. Jesus, these last assignments are really killing him. His neck is strained and his muscles are all tensed up do to stress. "I've read the books. They have babies; yes… but only after years and years which by the way they spent in solitude in that creepy abandoned neighborhood with Haymitch. Physically they both look like Frankenstein's monster and mentally they are poster children for PTSD. They only have kids because Peeta begs Katniss to have them, she refuses to bring life into such a fucked up world regardless the won the war."—By now she walks from the kitchen with two cans of beers and a huge pizza box. "Get up!"—

"Excuse me?"—Sansa asks while Margaery just laughs already getting up and sitting on a smaller couch next to the fireplace.

"You're in my space!"—Arya exclaims making Gendry bite his tongue back for the obvious Sheldon Cooper joke.

"I'm sorry, the last time I checked this was also my house you know? I sat here first"—

"So? It's the big couch, it's my spot. Get up!"—Arya says in her zero fucks tone. Gendry sighs but before he can say anything Margaery takes him off of the hook.

"Girls… put your weapons down. It's just a relaxing evening and we're just starting the week. Sansa Darling come sit next to me and give your sister her spot"—

"But it's my couch as well"—Sansa whines standing up to go and join Margaery in the other sofa with enough space yet they stay close to each other. As always Gendry remains silent.

"Technically it's _my_ couch because _I_ bought it but that's not the point. Gendry is sitting there so that's her spot. End of the discussion"—

If there was a time to talk it was now. Gendry could comment on how Margaery ended up being the voice of reason between the sisters and how they actually listened to her or on the later part of her statement; _'Gendry is sitting there so that's her spot…'_ where the hell is she going with this?

"Here… eat!"—Arya says unceremonious taking the book he was holding and sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Arya… I was reading that!"—Gendry grunts but his body is already turning side face so she can put her feet on his laps and put the box of pizza between them, starting to eat and drinking their beers. This time it was Margaery's and Sansa's time to debate if they should speak or not. They just looked at each other with knowing eyes and smirked.

"I can't believe you are eating again. You ate an entire pizza before we saw the movie"—Sansa says playing with Margaery's hair.

"So? I'm hungry again! Besides, I want mushrooms"—

"Then why didn't you order a pizza with mushrooms?"—

"Because she probably ordered pizza with pineapple; it's her favorite… Aaaaaaaaand she knew I would probably be starving forgetting to eat while studying so that way she could munch on mine"—Gendry said wolfing down two pizzas slices in one bite.

"Arya?..."—Sansa spoke in her saccharine / I can do no wrong voice tone. "What is so wrong in Katniss ending up with Peeta? It's not like it was a surprise or anything. They were the one true pair since the first book"—

"Because Katniss Everdeen needs no man in her life! She's a lone wolf; like me! Perfectly fine being alone hunting in the Forrest and surrounded by her family, her pack… If she needs testosterone in her life it certainly isn't going to come in the form of the Baker's boy"—

"She's right Sansa… My girl Kat is all _'I am a woman; hear me roar'_ , she needs a man who can put her in her place. Peeta is seriously cute but sometimes you just want to be put in your place. Power play babe; seriously hot"—Margaery says winking at Sansa making her blush.

"So… who do you think she should have ended up with?"-

"Haymitch / No one"—Margaery and Arya respond at the same time.

"She can't end the movie alone Arya, she's already sad and lonely as it is. Its human nature, we need someone by our side and ewwww Marg, Haymitch? Seriously?"—

"The guy has been around, is the only one who calls Katniss on her bullshit and come on… it could totally happen. Late night drinks with Haymitch after Peeta falls asleep. The kids are blond, you could never tell the difference"—

"That's disgusting, Haymitch is like a father figure for her"—

"I'm realistic. A) Haymitch is hot. B) He can rile up Katniss like no one and C) Lots of things can happen when you drink your ass off… you of all people should know that"—This time Sansa's blush is a full flame thrower aimed at her head rendering her speechless. Gendry decides to throw those two a bone.

"Why should Katniss end up alone?"—He asks Arya who is eating half of his pizza "Everyone deserves to be loved"—

"It's not as if she doesn't deserve to be loved, it's just that she's too damaged. After her father, after the games, after Primm… Sometimes bad things happen to good people and they're just too far gone. She's too afraid of loving because she doesn't want to see how people are taken from her again. Peeta is as broken as she is, even more…"—

"What about Gale?"—Margaery asks with a smirk on her face while looking straight at Gendry. _Back down Tyrell_ ; he thought.

"Gale is an idiot!"—Arya exclaims standing up and taking the now empty pizza box with her to the kitchen.

"Really? If anyone I thought you'd be on team Gale. You know; supporting all the loyal hot best friends out there who have been carrying a torch forever"—

"Marg? What the fuck?"—Gendry mouths as discretely as possible without Sansa noticing.

It was a balance between Gendry and Margaery. Both aware of their work as peace makers between the sisters while secretly being head over heels for them. For Gendry it was a big old mess transitioning from friend, to big brother to hopefully (someday, preferably outside of his dreams) into a romantic interest. While Margaery was straight out put in the friendzone no matter how much she tried to get out. She just shrugged and looked away. _Something happened_ ; he thought. _Margaery likes to stir up shit when she's upset._

"Gale is a really bad fuckboy"—Arya yells from the kitchen making them focus on the conversation at hand "Again; why would Katniss settle for some guy with no balls? _'I'll wait for you…'_ what the hell is that? You love the woman, grab her and make her yours. Your rival is coo coo for coco puffs and the Gods gave you Chris Hemsworth DNA. Take what is yours Dude"—

"I've seen the films. Well… Hot Pie has dragged me to a few. Gale makes it clear that he wants to be with her, he just doesn't want to pressure her and scare her away. He loves her too much to lose her as a friend"—Gendry says giving Margaery the stink eye.

"My point exactly; NO BALLS."—Arya huffs "If anything she should have ended up with Finnick. Now that is a man who knows how to handle his spear"—

To the statement Sansa; still blushing bounces back at the conversation. "Finnick was a romantic as well, he always loved his Annie, she was his only one true love. All the other stuff was just a mode of survival"—

"You mean whoring himself out?"—

"Arya… Snow used him for his own personal games. They were all pawns"—

"Yeah but he could have made the choice to fight back just like Katniss did. In fact before the whole revolution started; he was quite happy waltzing around the capitol, eating fine food and dinning with high society. He was a more a player than a pawn which makes him deserve everything that happened to him"—Margaery spat quickly regretting her words as a teary eyes Sansa stood up and ran to her room slamming the door shut.

"Uhmmm… da fuck?"—Arya asked coming out of the kitchen.

"You should go and check up on your sister"—Margaery says standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Of course… because I'm her shoulder to cry on"—Arya rolls her eyes at her "That's your job, I'll just piss her off or annoy her"—

"Well she sure as hell doesn't want my comfort to begin with. I'm going for a walk. See you later"—Margaery spoke storming out of their apartment.

"I'm sorry… but what the hell happened?"—Arya blurted out while Gendry was already putting on his coat. It was cold outside.

"Just go and… I don't know, watch tv and wait if Sansa comes out. I'll go and bring Margaery back."—Gendry said giving Arya a quick kiss on her head and running as fast as he could. Not that he was in a hurry to catch Margaery; because he sure as hell could live without all the drama that one had inside of her but because he did it again. He kissed Arya. At some point of his inexistent love life he'd began to give Arya quick pecks whenever he would part ways with her. It was both awkward and glorious at the same time.

He found Margaery two blocks away from the apartment.

"What's wrong?"—Gendry sighed, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Apart from the fact that the Stark Girls are the thickest headed persons when it comes to love and we're the idiots that are waiting for them to get their asshats out of the sand? Oh I don't know, everything is fine and dandy."—

"Hey.. bout 'that; what the hell was that back there with the best friend torch carriers speech? That was uncalled for Margaery. We're both in the same boat."—

"No Gendry; there are two boats. There's yours where all you have to do is send up a flair for the coastguard to see you and help you get to your safe haven and then there's my boat. Already at the bottom if the ocean sunken by a freaking kraken."—

"Uhm… wait, can we drop the boat analogy. I got confused and I also hate water"—

Margaery sighs and gestures them to sit at a bus stop. It's 11.47 pm so they're all alone.

"She got a text from _him_ "—She says staring at the black night.

"Who's _him_?"—

" _Him_ him"—

"Joffrey?"—

"Joffrey."—

"Fuck me…"-

"My point exactly Waters, my point exactly"—

"What the hell is he doing texting her? He has a court order. Ned is going to go ballistic, hell; Robert is going to go ballistic. Oh shit, does Arya know?"—Gendry asks earning a glare from Margaery.

"Do you think I'm that stupid to leave her with Sansa if she knew?"—She scoffs. "Of course not, Arya beat some clarity into her. She got the text when Arya was buying you dinner. I just naturally looked over my shoulder while she was reading it"—

"What did he want?"—

"Apparently he's doing one of those 12 step programs and is apologizing to anyone he ever hurt. I can smell the bullshit via text message. That little shit is just playing nice to get God knows what"—

"But Sansa didn't text him back right? I mean she seemed fine… before you threw some shade to her"-

"She didn't text back but I know she wanted to Gendry. If Sansa is even considering a reply to that sadistic monster than what hope is there for me? I mean, is she even gay?"—

"She kissed you right? Yeah, she was drunk but that has to count. You told me that something had changed between you two since that party."-

"Tequila, a college party and me. People want to kiss me regardless of their sexuality. Besides everybody experiments in college, Arya kissed me that night as well"—

"WHAT?!"—Gendry screams making his voice echo on every available surface.

"Calm down Gendry, she still wants your bullheaded ass. We're talking about Sansa and how after all this time, the abuse, the lawsuit, the trial… she still hesitates about Joffrey. Maybe Arya was right; sometimes bad things happen to good people and they're just too far gone."—

Silence…

"Jesus Gendry focus! It was just one kiss, no tongue!"—Margaery slapped Gendry in the head, she knew she shouldn't have told him that.

"Arya has never kissed me…"—Gendry sulked while Margaery cursed under her breath. She never did quite understand why girls would dissolve in a puddle of drool over sulky Gendry. He was like that donkey in Winnie the Pooh. Sooooooo depressing.

"That's because our little wolf is all bark and no bite. I've told you thousands of times to make your move"—

"Arya doesn't like me that way Marg. To her I'm only her best friend and that's cool. I can live with that…"—

"Gendry please don't lie to me, my head is already filled with Sansa's and my very own lies"—

"Ok… so I'm miserable. There, you happy? Let's take over this bus stop and declare it 'reject land'"—Gendry sulked and even threw in his famous scowl finally making Margaery laugh. They goofed around for a couple of minutes getting out of their funk before finally deciding to head back.

"You I meant what I said…"—Margaery said while they leisurely walked back home.

"About what?"—

"About Arya. She totally wants you Gendry"—

"Marg…"—Gendry warned, his scowl was creeping up again.

"Gen… I'm serious. She's never had a boyfriend because she has you, she doesn't go on dates because she's always with you, she doesn't want anyone else because of _you_ "—

"I got the message earlier thank you very much. I'm Gale; the one with no balls"—

"No Gendry… you're the real Gale, the Gale that has a real shot. The Gale that throws Peeta into the tar pit or shoots him the first chance he gets, then takes Katniss in his hands and makes her feel reeeeeally good with his gigantic penis… what? I've seen you in the shower. You should be proud"—

"Don't talk about my penis Margaery"—

"Then don't be 'No Balls Gale' especially with a real life Peeta creeping around your Lady"—

"What the hell are you talking about?"—

Margaery shrugs gesturing towards the parking lot of their apartment. There was a slick Jaguar next to Gendry's old but well-kept Impala.

"I saw him parking when I walked out…"—She says making Gendry not even take the elevator and jump three steps at a time running up the stairs.

"Fucking Edric Dayne"—He growled opening the front door to the girls apartment.

Gendry didn't smile… Fucking Edric Dayne was sitting on his spot next to Arya.

"That's my spot!"—Gendry seethed making the blond stand up straight.

"Uhm… hey there Gendry; I didn't know you were here"—Edric says trying to hide the sweat that had magically appeared in his forehead.

"Well looky here; seems like someone else wants to volunteer as tribute…"—Margaery whispered walking behind Gendry and letting herself be known "Well here there Master Dayne, it's a bit late to be doing a house call isn't it?"—

"I'm sorry… I… I… well, I was at the store buying some ice cream and I saw pistachio and I know how much Arya loves pistachio so I checked my phone and saw that she was online so I…"- Edric mumbled on while Gendry took three steps.

1…

2…

3…

He wrapped his arms around Arya, scooped down to her height and gave her a kiss worthy of a 1940's Hollywood ending. By the time he parted their mouths Arya was panting, Edric was gone and Margaery had her cellphone on video mode.

"Congratulations Gale; you have balls"—She beamed laughing her ass off.

"Uh?"—Arya asked dazed, confused and looking thoroughly kissed.

"Ignore Johanna Mason"—Gendry mumbled picking up Arya and carrying her into her room. "Let's go and be damn sure those kids have black hair"-

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review/follow/favorite.**

 **I don't take myself serious but please; if you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all...**

 **XOXO**


End file.
